wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
THE RAID ON AUNT DEBBIE'S
RAID ON AUNT DEBBIE'S is my version of my friend BOB's weird west scenario of the same name. 1. SAM'S WORLD GOVERNMENT Mil Intel has just recently identified an off world owned business as a front for a Rebel arms and ammo shipping and storage depot. 2. The business, called AUNT DEBBIE'S BAKERY is located just outside the small rural town Navidad de Diablo. It is located in the Northern Territory, over on the Beta Continent of Sam's World. Although situated in a rural area, the Bakery has ready access to the regional civilian spaceport and airport via both trucking, and air freight (zeps) operating from Navi -dad de Diablo. Aunt Debbie's Home Pies are known throughout the subsector for their goodness. 3. The local AUNT DEBBIE"S is owned and operated by the largely offworld BREEDLOW family, which has powerful political connections with the SWG, and is known by Mil Intel to be very, very ambitious, and actively but covertly supporting the Rebels in their attempt to overthrow the legal government at SWG. The problem has been a definate lack of evidence to prove these "allegations" to the higher ups (some of whom are no doubt raking in BREEDLOW bucks). The local BREEDLOW CLAN numbers 13 members ( 5 adults, 2 teenagers, and 6 children) who are 2nd generation grown Sammies. 4. Mil Intel also has determined that there is an arms shipment at the AUNT DEBBIE' S BAKERY at this time, and with the concurrence of the Chief of the Planetary Defense Forces Staff, has recommended the use of a newly hired, and newly arrived unit of off world mercs to make a strike against AUNT DEBBIE'S, seize the weapons, any other evidence, document any / all evidence of Rebel support, and any of the BREEDLOWs on site when the raid goes in. 5. Mil Intel officers with COLONEL ROJO in over command, wearing merc uniforms and armed as mercs will lead the raid on AUNT DEBBIE'S. The newly arrived merc unit has been promised a significant bonus for a successful completion of the mission. All from the CO to the lowest private are ready, and eager to prove their worth to the SWG employers. 6. Complete info on key personnel at the BAKERY, including photos of all family members, has been provided to the mercs as part of their pre-mission briefing package. 7. The merc's orders are to take all BREEDLOWS ON SITE PRISONER, both adults and children, if any. If it is not possible to capture the ADULT BREED - LOWS, they will be terminated on site with no exceptions. BREEDLOW children will not be terminated. Ditto for all briefing identified key personnel at the BAKERY. 8.As this is an area of Sam's World that is not actively supporting the Rebels, the Mercs will be inserted by VTOL aircraft at the AUNT DEBBIE'S FACTORY, without any prepatory artillery or air strikes! Just zoom in flying NOE under the cover of darkness, plop the VTOLs down inside the wire, off load and proceed with the mission. The VTOLs will orbit nearby awaiting recall too pick up the mercs, their prisoners, all evidence and other documentation. This includes all merc wounded and fatalies incurred during the mission. 9.Again since this area is considered friendly to the SWG, there will be no indescriminate shooting of civilians, or destruction to civilian property! But, any civilian who takes up arms against the mercs is considered to be a fair target, and to be terminated ASAP! All civilian noncombatants are to be taken prisoners and held in protective custody until the mercs are ready to evacuated the area, then released to their own recognizance! 10.Merc weaponry is restricted to small arms , infantry support weaponry, plus web or stun weapons, non lethal grenades, and non lethal gases. Demo charges will be taken along in the event there there is a tactical need to destroy any stockpiles of arms, ammo and other supplies (ie, the mercs are drivenoff by unexpected resistance). 11.SAM'S WORLD HAS NO NATURAL SATELLITES, and the night is (as always!) dark, slightly overcast, and windy (roll for wind direction at the start of the games and every 4 turns there after), speed 10" per turn. The is no need for any breathing gear, except to avoid the effects of non lethal gases. The gravity is 0.99 standard. 12.The game lasts 12 turns, or until the Striker or the Rebel force is either driven off, killed or captured by the enemy. Each turn for GM sanity is exactly 5 minutes of elapsed time. 13.The game starts with the arrival of the strikers VTOL aircraft landing at places selectd by the striker commander. Strikers move first! GM will have to determine how troops are in each, how many cn enter/exit in a turn, etc. 14.There are 10 Mil Intel officers disguised as strikers on this mission. 15.The striker unit is a re - enforced light infantry platoon, with LBA, helmets, personal com gear, multivisors, a total of 60 bods! Armament restrictions as above! 16.Both strikers and Mil Intel officers begin the game inside of the VTOL aircraft that are landing inside the AUNT DEBBIE'S BAKERY compound. 17. The entire table top should be set up and considered to be the area inside of the AUNT DEBBIE'S BAKERY perimeter fencing, which is 3" high chainlink fencing. Two (2) gates should be indicated by some means as well as two (2) gatehouses. Multiple buildings should be arrangd inside this perimeter fencing that are the office complex, the actual bakery facility, warehousing, auxiliary power plant, a parking area for employee POVs (with a few civilian vehicles) a few civilian trucks awaiting their loads and a couple of security vehicles. Also place some thing to indicate numbered (number side down) manhole covers (think about this GM but do not advertise these to players! how many manhole covers do you notice everyday?)inside the perimeter. 18. Be prepared to indicated underground drains and connections between covers and drains going off table some by some method ( i use a simple dice chart to see if the drain users get lost, reach a deadend, lead off table, connect to others, etc). Also think about the possibility of underground explosions and combat! 19. Roll 1D6 + 2 for the number of BREEDLOWS that are on site at the time of the raid. (all will be adults, no teenagers or small kids; if the dice indicate more aults present than outlined above, assume it is recently arrived off planet relations!). All BREEDLOWS are diced for using 1D6 to determine if they are armored (LBA) and armed (pistols only). Each BREEDLOW HAS TWO ARMED BODYGUARDS AS DETAILED BELOW FOR SECURITY PERSONNEL! 20. ALL BREEDLOWS should have a distinctive color on their bases for easy recognition by the strikers (they know what these folks look like, except for any newly arrived BREEDLOWS). 21. Most of the BREEDLOWS will be almost any place inside the complex, but mainly at the office area or overseeing the arms transfer from the place of storage into waiting trucks. 22. There are 15 armed security men/women wearing LBA, helmet coms, multivisors, who are armed with pistols and shotguns. Two (2) are on duty at each gate, six (6) are riding about inpairs in patrol vehicles, and the other five (5) are in the Security Control Center. The SCC has TV monitors, and alarms systems that cover just about everything imaginable. The SCC has an armory where the Security Force keeps all of its weapons for its 60 members, including some military style weaponry. Just wot is up to the GM. No CBR gear! 23.There are 24 plus 3D6 "civilian" workers on shift at AUNT DEBBIE'S. ALL ARE REBELS! ALL of these folks are placed randomly about the BAKERY compound at "work". 24.There are 3 locations around the compound where LBA, light weapons, and ammo for same are stored for emergemcy use of these "workers", along with com headsets, but NO multivisors, or CBR gear! GM determines the location of these arms lockers, their contents, and tells the Rebel Commander. It takes one turn for a man/woman to don LBA, comm gear, and arm at the lockers. A maximum of 6 men/women can accomplish this in one turn at an arms locker. 25. All of the security, workers and BREED -LOWS who are inside of buildings are placed there , out of site of the strikers. 26. GM determines the location of the weapons stockpile and the transfer point. I am sending this to friends and multiple lists that have expressed interest in these scenarios previously. Also to a couple of new places to see if they are interested in them too. Hope y'all enjoy the scenario! RON RAID ON AUNT DEBBIE'S ADDITIONAL INFO Rebel/BREEDLOW victory conditions are survival, protection of the arms dept, and driving off or destroying the raiding force, and moving the weapons to another location (outside the scope of this game). Of course, once the proof is there showing their duplicity, they will have to, in the words of Darth Fuqua, "reveal their true selves", and get out of Dodge. the hidden arms depot will have to be relocated regardless of who wins (as in the actual campaign. The mission statement of the mercs to capture ALL BREEDLOWS at the site, or failing that, CAPTURE ALL CHILDREN, and KILL ALL ADULTS, reflects Mil Intel belief that BREEDLOW bucks talk big in the SWG echelons, and off world. Use of unknown mercs, as a strike force, for Mil Intel and the Chief of Staff SHOUTS "BLACK OPERATION!" if it succeeds, great! If not, great too! The Mil Intel and COF are covered. SOOOO, the unfortunate death of the BREEDLOWS, and the destruction of the business can be blamed (and was too!) on the Rebels, who were responsible, as the BREEDLOWS refused to "pay" for Rebel "protection". Of course, the surviving off world BREEDLOWS and the Rebels know this is not true...... BADDAWG6 Scenarios